


一夜安眠

by pdddyxl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Martin Freeman/Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, 中国语注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俩人得艾美奖之后的事儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一夜安眠

人物因理解不同可能OOC/弃权声明他们都不属于我/祝阅读愉快

在Martin接到助理电话的时候，正好是半夜一点四十五分，他正把Benedict压在身下，几分钟前刚射了对方一肚子精液，此刻阴茎还留在对方的屁股里，但他考虑了一下，觉得眼下的事儿该干的都干完了，接个电话也没什么不妥，这么晚打来应该是有急事才对，于是他就维持着交合的姿势，理所应当的按下了接听键，为此在他身下的Benedict看起来很不开心的挣扎了一下，但是因为刚刚才释放过两次，所以这种毫无力道的挣扎更接近于撒娇，就好像猫咪也会磨蹭主人来博取关注一样。Martin当然立刻体贴的给予了他的恋人足够的关注，他一边回应着自己的助理一边皱着眉看了一眼Benedict，手腕转了转，拧了一下对方被他打的红扑扑的屁股，他用了点力道，示意对方大人说话小孩不要插嘴，他才不会用拍的，虽然像今天早些时候那样把对方掌掴到全身敏感一碰就射出来很不错，但是那样会有很大的声音，他不想让任何人听到或者了解Benedict在这方面的任何一点信息，任何人都不行，喜欢Benedict那些姑娘们（Ladies）都说他是新时代的性感典范，但是她们不知道这个人在床上也可以称之为是另一种性感典范了，而且他时常觉得，拍床戏的时候Benedict的演技实在是在是有够烂的，远远不及他真正在床上表现的万分之一。

＂就这样？为了这个？＂

Martin有些诧异的和自己的助理确认，他一只手拿着手机，另一只手还捏在Benedict手感极好的臀部上，他顺势就把对方的腿往对方的肩膀上用力压了压，方便自己待会把阴茎从对方体内抽出，这个动作几乎把他身下可怜的小家伙折成两半，但令他满意的是，Benedict现在已经能很好的接受这个体位了，大概是在上次神夏第三季拍摄的时候，他从新西兰赶拍霍比特人回来，那时他刚好和剧组的朋友一起开发完了Tumblr的大部分功能，就找了很多有（xian）意（zhi）思（ji）的Fanwork给Benedict看，既然是他亲自挑选出来拿给Benedict看的，那个小家伙当时也没太拒绝，在拍摄休息的时候就默默的抱着他的Apple笔记本，自己一个人坐在角落里读，但是当Beneditct真正读到主要的最为有趣的内容的时候，他就像一只受到惊吓的小鹿一样临阵退缩了，Martin就眼睁睁的看着对方涨红着耳尖合上了笔记本，晕晕乎乎的起身，啪嗒啪嗒跑到老远的地方，难得没指示别人，自己拿了瓶水，恍恍惚惚的喝了几小口，然后又重新坐回坐回角落里，拿起台词本假装在背台词，从始至终都没再碰过那个笔记本，就好像里面的字会蹦出来吃了他一样。

因为目睹了某人落跑的整个过程，所以当天晚上Martin故意询问了Benedict问对方有没有看自己找的那些文章，Benedict先是含糊其词的说自己按照之前所答应的认认真真的看了，然后在Martin几个怀疑的挑眉之后又吞吞吐吐的承认自己就看了一部分，最后他在床上被折腾到大半夜，怎么恳求Martin都不让他射的情况下，终于哭着承认了他就看了那篇文章的前两段，还特别委屈的哽咽着说自己根本不可能摆出那种高难度的体位，断断续续的啜泣着责怪Martin实在太喜欢欺负人了，不管是平时调侃记者还是私底下玩弄他都一样，当然啦，不管Benedict用那种软糯可怜的声调说了什么，在Martin听来都只是例行撒娇而已，而且他实在不相信Benedict完不成那些体位，只是他平时都没有在这方面对自己的恋人进行开发而已，于是他就在脑子里稍微筛选了一下，选择了一个最为普通、难度系数最低的体位施行在了Benedict的身上，他先用肩膀架起对方那两条大长腿，然后俯身向下压去，用了点力道把对方的大腿压向对方肩膀，在他身下的男人立刻呻吟哭叫的更大声了，颤颤巍巍的扶着他的肩膀说不可能不能做到的放过我吧，可是后面却甜蜜的把Matin吸的更紧，似乎想把那根阴茎吞到自己身体更深处一样渴望的收缩着，前面也湿漉漉的一片，前液抹的他小腹到处都是，最后Martin还没怎么用力操Benedict，那个可怜的小家伙就已经啜泣着自己率先高潮了，在那之后Benedict似乎一直都很注意锻炼自己身体的柔韧度，以至于现在这种体位都轻轻松松没什么难度了。

＂对，就是因为这个！这难道还不够激动人心吗！！啊？什么？现在的确有点晚，抱歉。但是，拜托啦，Mr．Freeman，得奖了也稍微开心一下吧，要不要这么冷静。什么？要睡觉？睡觉？认真的？＂

对方的嗓音尖细听起来格外激动，而且声音很大，尽管Benedict距离Martin有一段距离，但他还是能捕捉到他们通话的只言片语，只可惜因为刚才激烈的性爱把他的智商暂且全都操没了，现在Benedict的脑子正处于粘粘糊糊一团糟的状态，他只知道Martin想要把阴茎从他自己的身体里抽出来了，最重要的是，他们这么多天都没见，对方居然才来了一次就要抽出去，这个认知让他非常不开心，他忍不住从喉咙里发出了小猫崽一样不满的咕噜声，甚至在对方缓缓的滑出他体内的时候有些不满的扭了扭自己的腰，被完全操开的后穴讨好一般夹了几下对方的阴茎，不过，非常不幸的，这些挑逗对于Martin来说果然还是太嫩了，只能停留在撒娇的层面，并不能让他欲火焚身想要立刻再来一次把眼前的人操到哭，所以尽管他非常享受对方体内柔软火热的感觉，也非常中意对方饥渴的、会像小嘴一样收缩着吞吐他的小穴，但是出于他略微强大的控制欲，在床上总是他来主导的，如果他不想继续，那么就没有继续。

在说了些什么谢谢你和晚安一类的客套话之后，Martin便挂断了电话，说真的，他当然为和自己共处了这么长时间的同事会关心自己的事业而感到开心，但是就因为他得了个艾美奖而侵犯到他的睡眠时间，那可真是太不值得了，这么想着，他把手机随手扔在了床头柜上，注意力再次转回自己身下那个敏感不已又格外饥渴的小家伙，缓慢的把自己的阴茎抽从对方体内抽出，他满意于对方灼热紧致的肠壁，感受着对方的小穴抽搐着吮吸着他的柱身，直到他让自己阴茎头部也退出了对方体内，为此他们交合的地方发出了格外濡湿的＂啵＂的一声，之前射进去的精液从那个红肿到合不拢的穴口处甜蜜流出了一些，在床单上留下了几滴深色的水渍，Benedict立刻加紧了腿，后穴有些徒劳的收缩着，似乎是想要把对方射给他的精液全部留在自己的肚子里。

Martin则是拍了拍对方蜜桃一般圆润的臀部，自己侧身下床，从地板上把自己定制的那件价值不菲的真丝衬衫捡了起来，衬衫的领口处有几枚扣子被扯松了，他回忆起之前他们回到公寓的时候，因为两个人分开太久没见，所以他们连灯都顾不上打开就开始急切的交吻着扯彼此的衣服，相比Martin当时还是比较冷静按照顺序想要扯掉对方的衣服，Benedict完全就像被冲昏了头脑的小猫咪一样，到处乱抓，一边张开嘴回应着对方的湿吻，一边扯了对方的领带又扯衬衫扣子，害得Martin不得不用领带把他捆在床头再继续，他无奈的抖了抖自己被压得皱皱巴巴的衬衫，回到床上，手指毫无预兆的再次伸入了对方松软的小穴，换来对方的一声模糊可爱的呻吟，那里之前被好好的开发利用过，还有精液的润滑，所以他几乎是毫无阻碍的就伸进去了一根手指，他向外侧扒开对方的屁股，好让射在那个红肿的小穴里面的精液可以全部流出来，用自己的衬衫帮对方擦拭清理，他实在懒得去找毛巾了，反正丝织品也很柔和亲肤，简单的清理过后，Martin从新躺回了Benedict身边，手臂很自然的搂上了对方的细腰，把对方拦在了自己怀里，本来模模糊糊昏昏欲睡的Benedict感觉到自己的Martin躺回了他身边，立刻来了精神，很快的蹭了过去，手脚并用的回抱住对方。

＂Martin，刚才你们都说什么了？＂Benedict一边不满足的磨蹭着，一边询问对方，间或用他那双满载星辰的眼睛看着Martin，他现在已经慢慢学聪明了，他终于搞清楚，自己的爱人就算再成熟稳重，多数时候也会对他这双眼睛毫无抵抗力，所以最近他越来越会用这个优势来撒娇了，其中就包括把这个技能带到他们两个人的对角戏中，Martin有时候都会想，在S301最后那一幕里，Sherlock已经用这种眼神看着John了，已经那样诚恳的请求得到原谅了，John怎么可能狠心到不原谅他呢？

＂艾美奖的事，我是最佳男配。＂Martin决定不惯Benedict这个坏毛病，他困了，要睡，没得商量。

＂那我呢？＂Benedict坚持不懈的询问着，附带轻轻晃了晃Martin的身子。

＂不知道，问你的助理。＂Martin闭上了眼睛。

＂她都睡了。＂

＂如果你帮我问的话，明天早上可以再来一次。＂

＂…好。＂

Martin想了一下还是答应了，但他实在是连身子都懒的撑起来，就躺着伸手在床头柜摸了摸，找到了自己的手机，然后摁了几个键，发了条短信，很快就得到了答案。

＂怎么样？＂Benedict满怀期待。

＂明天早上才兑换的报酬，明天早上再告诉你，现在，睡觉，晚安。＂

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 真是抱歉，本来打算把第二天早上的事情也写进去的但是实在来不及啦，对不起大家了，不知道以后有没有机会可以补完呢…说起来这种东西作为生贺真的可以吗，啊啊啊，管不了那么多啦，我还有作业要做，明天还有课啊，只能期待大家多多包涵，不嫌弃我了嘤嘤QWQQ


End file.
